There someone who waiting you
by Yuki-Onna no oujou-sama
Summary: Uzumaki Himawari, gadis kecil biasa yang sangat ingin keluarga memerhatikannya, namun tidak bisa karena kesibukan tersendiri.


_**There someone who waiting you**_

 _ **Genre: Family, Fluffly (?)**_

 _ **Desclamier: Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

Yuki: "Hai, Minna-san! Bertemu dengan Yuki lagi ^-^. Ada yang kangen sama Yuki tidak? Mudah-mudahan ada, ya. Etto… ini cerita yang Yuki buat P.O.V-nya Himawari yang merasa kesepian. Tapi karena Yuki baru pertama kali bikin yang Family di keluarga NaruHina. Yuki gak tau apakah ini bisa menghibur atau tidak, tapi semoga Minna-san bisa menikmati cerita yang Yuki buat ini. Soree jaa, Yuki undur diri".

-Summary-

Uzumaki Himawari, gadis kecil biasa yang sangat ingin keluarga memerhatikannya, namun tidak bisa karena kesibukan tersendiri.

-Story-

Hari ini sama seperti biasa. Aku terus menunggu dirumah sendirian. Boruto-Nii masih berada di sekolahnya, dan aku hanya diam saja dirumah.

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali Okaa-san dan Otou-san menemaniku, memerhatikanku.

Tapi aku tidak bisa memintanya, karena pekerjaan Okaa-san dan Otou-san yang sangat sibuk.

Aku melirik kearah jam dinding yang berada di atas.

Jam 12

Masih jam 12 siang. Okaa-san pulang jam 6 sore, Boruto-Nii pulang jam 4 sore, Otou-san pulang jam 8 malam. Aku masih harus menunggu lagi.

"Huh... bosan..."ujarku dengan nada bosan sambil menghela nafas.

Apa aku pergi keluar saja, ya? Aku bosan di rumah terus.

Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, akhirnya aku pun bertekad untuk pergi ke luar rumah.

Aku tak lupa mengunci rumahku, dan membawa kuncinya padaku. Okaa-san, Otou-san dan Boruto-Nii juga mempunyai kunci rumah jadi tidak apa-apa.

Aku pun mulai berjalan keluar dan melihat-lihat beberapa toko.

"Oh... Himawari-Chan, kau sedang jalan-jalan, ya?"ujar seorang Obaa-san padaku. Aku menghampirinya dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, Obaa-san!"ujarku dengan senang.

"Sou... oh, iya. Ini permen yang Obaa-san buat. Rasanya sangat enak, kalau kau mau Obaa-san akan memberikan ini padamu"ujar Obaa-san itu dengan tersenyum.

Aku pun langsung menerima permen dari Obaa-san itu. Aku sangat senang mendapatkan permennya.

Aku pun mulai berjalan kembali dan mengelilingi desa.

Pekerjaan Otou-san yang menjadi pemimpin desa memang sangat menyibukkan dan juga pekerjaan Okaa-san yang membantu Sakura-Obaasan di rumah sakit. Jadi aku harus tinggal dirumah sendiri.

Sebenarnya itu membuatku kesepian. Aku tidak mau sendirian di rumah, tapi aku juga tidak bisa egois.

"Mama! Mama! Lihat topeng itu! Belikan ya!"ujar seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran denganku menarik-narik lengan ibunya dengan sangat bersemangat sambil menunjukkan salah satu topeng yang tergantung di toko itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Mama akan belikan"ujar Mama anak laki-laki itu dengan tersenyum padanya dan ia pun mengambil topeng itu dan memberikannya pada anaknya.

Aku juga ingin seperti itu...

Okaa-san... Otou-san...

Kapan kita bisa pergi bersama jalan-jalan?

"Lho, ada apa Hima-Chan? Kok murung?"tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan lembut kearahku.

Aku memandang wanita itu yang tersenyum kearaku.

"Ino-Obaasan..."ujarku melihatnya.

"Ada apa? Kok murung sih? Apa Hima-Chan sedang ada masalah?"tanya Ino dengan khawatir.

Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku saja. Menggelengkan kepalaku saja dengan pelan.

"Iie, tidak apa-apa kok, Ino-Obbasan"ujarku.

"Sou..." tapi Ino-Obaasan masih terus memerhatikanku dengan lekat. Dan ia pun tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kalau tidak ada apa-apa. Oh, iya ini. Obaa-san akan memberikan bunga ini pada Hima-Chan agar Hima-Chan tidak bersedih lagi"ujar Ino memberiku sebuket bunga tulip oranye dan juga tulip merah muda.

"Uwaa~~ Kireii~~"ujarku dengan kagum saat melihat bunga tulip yang sanga-sangat indah didepanku.

"Ini, terimalah"ujarnya sambil menyodorkan buket bunga tulip itu padaku.

"Arigatou, Obaa-sama! Tapi arti dalam bunga tulip ini apa?"tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Hihihi... kau akan tau nantinya. Aku akan segera pergi sekarang, Jaa Nee"ujarnya sambil berpamitan padaku.

Aku hanya bingung saja dan akhirnya karena aku kelelahan aku berniat untuk pulang ke rumah.

Tapi tetap saja dirumah sepi tidak orang selain aku.

Aku tidak suka sendirian...

'Okaa-san, Otou-san, Onii-Chan, cepatlah pulang...'batinku sebelum akhirnya tertidur di atas sofa.

-Normal P.O.V-

Tap Tap Tap

"Tadaima"ujar seorang anak laki-laki yang baru pulang dari sekolah. Ia membuka sepatu dan perlengkapan sekolahnya.

"Hima, kau ada dirumah?"ujarnya sambil berjalan ke ruang tamu.

Tapi yang ia temukan adalah Himawari yang tertidur pulas di sofa sambil memegang foto keluarganya.

"Hima..."ujar Boruto dengan pelan melihat adik perempuannya ini.

'Sepertinya ia sangat kesepian. Setiap hari aku ke sekolah. Otou-san dan Otou-san pun selalu berkerja. Hima pasti kesepian selalu dirumah sendirian'batin Boruto yang merasa sedih dengan adiknya.

Tap Tap Tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah pintu. Ternyata itu adalah kedua orang tuanya yang baru saja pulang dari pekerjaan.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, tumben jam segini sudah pulang"ujar Boruto melihat kedua orang tuanya.

"Hehehehe, ya begitulah. Pekerjaanku sudah kuselesaikan semua. Jadi untuk seminggu ini aku bisa santai"ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah anak laki-lakinya.

"Kebetulan juga. Aku juga akhirnya selesai berkerja dengan Sakura-san. Katanya karena sudah bisa terkendali aku sudah bisa beristirahat"ujar Hinata dengan tersenyum juga.

"Sou..."

"Ada apa, Boruto?"tanya Naruto heran melihat sikap anaknya ini. Tidak biasanya dia diam seperti itu.

"Ya... sebetulnya..."ujar Boruto menjelaskan.

"Sou...ka... kita terlalu sibuk dengan kesibukan kita sendiri sampai-sampai kita melupakan Himawari yang kesepian dirumah"ujar Naruto mengerti.

"Ya, ampun... aku melupakan putriku sendiri..."ujar Hinata dengan sangat-sangat menyesal.

"Aku juga merasa begitu. Aku terlalu sibuk sampai-sampai melupakan adikku yang selalu sendirian di rumah dengan kesepian menunggu kita pulang"ujar Boruto dengan sedih juga.

"Apa tidak ada hal yang bisa kita lakukan? Kasihan Himawari yang sendirian dirumah terus"ujar Boruto lagi.

Naruto dan Hinata memandang satu sama lain. Seperti mengetahui pikiran satu sama lain, mereka akhirnya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Karena aku dan Hinata Free selama 1 minggu ini, kenapa kita tidak pergi jalan-jalan saja?"usul Naruto.

"Jalan-jalan?"tanya Boruto lagi.

"Ya. Dengan begitu kita bisa bersantai bersama sebagai keluarga"ujar Hinata lagi.

"Ide yang bagus, Okaa-san, Otou-san?"ujar Boruto dengan senang menyetujui rencana kedua orang tuanya.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san, Onii-Chan, kalian sudah pulang?"tanya Himawari pada ketiganya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Sepertinya ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya yang pulas itu.

"Kau sudah bangun, ya? Baiklah, Okaa-san akan segera membuatkan makanan. Hima-Chan mau makan apa?"tanya Hinata dengan lembut pada anaknya.

"Aku mau Ramen!"seru Boruto dan Naruto dengan bersamaan.

Hinata yang mendengar permintaan Naruto dan Boruto hanya sweatdrop saja.

"Aku kan bertanya pada Hima-Chan..."ujarnya dengan sweatdrop.

"Hmm... Hima juga mau Ramen"ujar Himawari dengan menunjukkan senyuman.

"Ouuhh...~~ souka...souka... Hima juga mau makan Ramen, ya? Baiklah. Otou-san dan Onii-Chan akan makan juga untuk Hima~"ujar Naruto sambil menggendong putrinya itu dengan senang yang diikuti oleh sorakan senang dari Boruto.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum saja melihat kelakuan ketiga orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Perkerjaan memang sangat penting. Tapi ada seseorang yang sangat penting yang sedang menunggumu di rumah, kan?

-END-

Yuki: "Hai, Minna-san. Bagaimana ceritanya? Yuki lagi gak bisa nulis dengan bagus, jadi Yuki gak tau apakah cerita ini bisa menghibur atau tidak, semoga saja Yuki bisa menghibur Minna-san dengan cerita ini. Yuki akan tunggu saran dari Minna-san semua. Soree Jaa, Yuki akan undur diri lagi, Bye-Bye ^-^".


End file.
